bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Iruini
Iruini to Toa Hagah Powietrza, przydzielony niegdyś do ochrony Makuty Teridaxa, dawniej jeden z Rahaga. Biografia Toa Iruini działał jako Toa od dłuższego czasu, będąc członkiem nieznanej drużyny. Gdy Bractwo Makuta zdecydowało, że Makuta Teridax potrzebuje strażników Toa, Iruini został wybrany jako reprezentant żywiołu Powietrza. Podarowano mu metaliczną zbroję, by reprezentowała jego status elitarnego Toa, a jego dawni towarzysze z drużyny sprezentowali mu niesioną przez niego aż po dziś dzień Kanohi Kualsi, jako odznakę honorową. Toa Hagah Nowa drużyna Iruiniego spisywała się idealnie, chroniąc Teridaxa przed wieloma zagrożeniami, między innymi przed atakami Rahi. Podczas jednej misji wraz z Norikiem napotkali grupę Frostelusów, jednak pokonali ich poprzez połączenie swych mocy i utworzenie cyklonu lawy. Jednakże, zwycięstwa grupy sprawiły, że stali się zbyt pewni siebie, szczególnie ich przywódca, Norik. Iruini ostatecznie odszedł z drużyny, twierdząc, że marnowali czas na większe zagrożenia, a nie skupiali się na pomniejszych, teraźniejszych problemach. Toa Hagah odkryli później, że Bractwo szkodziło Matoranom, których mieli chronić. Toa najechali na fortecę Bractwa i wykradli Kanohi Avohkii, która została wcześniej ukradziona przez samo Bractwo podczas szturmu na wyspę Artakha. Przesadna pewność siebie sprawiła, że czworo Toa Hagah zostało wyśledzonych przez Roodakę i zamienionych w istoty nazwane przez nią "Rahaga". Iruini, mimo odejścia, połączył siły z Norikiem, by osłabić Makuta i ocalić zmutowanych przyjaciół. Choć udało im się ocalić pozostałych Toa Hagah, Iruini i Norik także zostali zmienieni w Rahaga poprzez mutacyjne Rhotuka Roodaki. Rahaga Iruini był zawstydzony swoją przemianą w Rahaga, ale ostatecznie poddał się mutacji. Przez kolejne lata, Iruini i jego towarzysze chwytali Rahi przy pomocy swych bereł i Rhotuka. Rahaga przybyli do Metru Nui, by powstrzymać panoszące się tam Visoraki i pomagając ofiarom hord. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych Rahaga, Iruini nie wierzył w Keetongu i przeczuwał, że Rahi jest tylko mitem, przez co nie pokładał wiary w uleczenie ofiar jadu Visoraków. Rahaga pozostali w ukryciu w mieście Metru Nui i byli świadkami pokonania Teridaxa przez Toa Metru, odejścia młodych Toa, by odnaleźć bezpieczne schronienie dla Matoran, jak również przybycia Visoraków do miasta. Gdy Toa Metru zostali porwani przez hordę, zmutowani przez ich jad w Toa Hordika i zrzuceni w otchłań ku pewnej śmierci, Rahaga ocalili Toa i nauczyli ich nowych umiejętności, jak również zapoznali z konsekwencjami mutacji. Pomimo ostrzeżenia, że mutacja, niewyleczona przez dłuższy czas, stanie się nieodwracalna, Toa postanowili ocalić wpierw Matoran, a potem zająć się własnym problemem. Iruini pomagał Matau w poszukiwaniach fragmentów Sterowca i objawił mu, że Rahaga byli niegdyś Toa, jak również podzielił się swoimi powątpiewaniami co do istnienia Keetongu. Gdy przeszukiwali wieżę przejętą przez Visoraki, Rahi zaatakowały ich, co doprowadziło do bitwy, w której wzięli udział pozostali Rahaga i Toa. Walka skończyła się ich zwycięstwem i przejęciem wieży, którą naładowali energią żywiołów, by uniemożliwić Visorakom wejście. Później, choć wciąż nie wierzył w istnienie Rahi, Iruini pomagał w tłumaczeniu starożytnych tekstów opisujących Keetongu w Wielkiej Świątyni. Tej nocy, wszyscy Rahaga, poza Norikiem, zostali porwani przez Vakamę Hordika, który poddał się w pełni truciźnie i dołączył do Roodaki i króla Visoraków, Sidoraka. Rahaga zostali zabrani i uwięzieni w Koloseum. Wkrótce potem zostali jednak uwolnieni przez Norika podczas bitwy o Metru Nui i pomogli Toa w walce. Ostatecznie, gdy ocalony Vakama nakazał Visorakom odejść, bitwa została zakończona zwycięstwem. Mimo to jednak Teridax został przypadkowo uwolniony przez Toa, co było częścią planu Roodaki. Ona sama została przeteleportowana przez Makutę. Iruini odrzucił swój sceptycyzm co do Keetongu pod koniec walki, bowiem wielki Rahi przemienił Toa Hordika z powrotem w Toa Metru, gdy pięcioro Toa Hordika i Norik odnaleźli go przed zaistniałą walką. Później Toa Metru opuścili Metru Nui i wyruszyli na Mata Nui wraz ze Sferami Matoran. Iruini wraz z pozostałymi Rahaga pomagał Turadze Dume w odbudowie wielkiego miasta. Przez wiele lat tylko raz zdarzyło im się zderzyć w boju z Visorakami, które próbowały zaatakować miasto. Z pozostałymi Rahaga i Keetongu, Iruini podróżował na inne wyspy, które padły ofiarą Visoraków, w celu pomocy tamtejszej ludności, lecz wciąż ich bazą wypadową pozostawało Metru Nui. Byli obecni w trakcie powrotu Matoran do wyspy-miasta, milenia po jego opuszczeniu. Później, Rahaga udali się w podróż, by wesprzeć Xię, która była niszczona przez trwającą walkę dwóch potężnych Rahi - Smoka Kanohi i Tahtoraka, choć wiedzieli, że Xia jest domem ich arcywroga - Roodaki. Jednakże, gdy pojawili się na wyspie, zastali Roodakę więzioną przez ich sprzymierzeńców, Toa Nuva, którzy zmusili Vortixx, by przemieniła Rahaga z powrotem w Toa Hagah. Polowanie na Teridaxa Gdy zostali przemieni z powrotem w Toa Hagah, Toa wspomogli Xię w walce z Rahi, które zniszczyły wyspę. Iruini upewnił się później, że Smok Kanohi nie padnie ofiarą Góry, podczas gdy inni Hagah pokonali też Tahtoraka. Po usłyszeniu przekonań Gaaki o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu, Iruini był lekko zdenerwowany niesprecyzowanym "niebezpieczeństwem". Gdy Kualus wysłał Jastrzębia Dymnego, by się rozejrzał, Iruini wspiął się na iglicę i dostrzegł setki nadpływających statków. Mimo ostrzeżeń Norika, Iruini użył swej Kualsi, by przenieść się na jeden ze statków, na którym napotkał The Shadowed One, otoczonego Mrocznymi Łowcami. Gdy The Shadowed One oznajmił, że przybył zniszczyć pozostałości wyspy, Iruini przygotował się do walki, co też uczynili Mroczni Łowcy. Iruini został ocalony przez przybycie Toa Helryx, która zagroziła całej armadzie masywną falą. Wraz z pozostałymi Toa Hagah przeteleportowała się na statek i, gdy już wyjaśnili The Shadowed One, że Xia nie miała zostać zniszczona, przedstawiła się jako przywódczyni Zakonu Mata Nui. Poinformowała Toa Hagah, że zostali zrekrutowani do walki przeciwko Bractwu, czemu tamci się sprzeciwili. Po odkryciu, że mieli namierzyć Teridaxa z Zaktanem jako ich przewodnikiem, Toa Hagah niechętnie zgodzili się, a Gaaki w niepokoju przepowiedziała, że jeden z ich drużyny nie wróci z podróży. Iruini i pozostali Toa zostali przeniesieni na Metru Nui, gdzie Norik nakazał Toa Mahri zniszczenie Koloseum. Toa Mahri, nie rozumiejąc ich, zaatakowali Toa Hagah. Walka skończyła się, gdy Kualus użył swej Maski Kontroli Rahi, by wezwać ogromnego zwierza i stracił nad nim kontrolę. Wspólnymi siłami Toa zatrzymali bestię. Toa Hagah wyjaśnili powód zniszczenia Koloseum potrzebą podróży do podziemi i obie drużyny zjednoczyły się we wspólnym celu. Potem, Iruini i Kongu pilnowali Zaktana, dopóki reszta Toa nie stworzyła tunelu pod Koloseum. Później Iruini wraz ze swoją drużyną przeszedł przez tunel. Gdy podążali tunelem, grupa natknęła się na inskrypcje na ścianach w dialekcie, którego żadne z nich nie mogło zrozumieć. Pouks wtem wspomniał, że ich misja powodziła się całkiem dobrze, gdy nagle Hagah zostali przyszpileni do ścian, a stopione Protodermis zaczęło spływać w dół, by ich zniszczyć. Fragment tunelu został nagle oderwany przez Makutę Miserixa, który użył swoich mocy teleportacji, i Hagah oraz Zaktan zostali odsunięci od Protodermis. Po krótkiej rozmowie o tym, jak Toa Hagah i Miserix przybyli tu, by dorwać Teridaxa, Miserix udał się dalej tunelem. Hagah podążyli za nim i w końcu trafili do pomieszczenia pełnego maszynerii, gdzie znaleźli zwłoki dwóch obcych istot. Zajęli się inspekcją zwłok, a Miserix, odrywając kawałek pancerza, stwierdził, że nie został on zrobiony z Protodermis. Nagle w powietrzu pojawił się portal, z którego wyszli Brutaka, Keetongu, Helryx i Axonn. Po szybkiej rozmowie, Teridax przerwał konwersację i zabił Zaktana oraz roztrzaskał Olmak Brutaki. Miserix wystrzelił w maszyny w pokoju, ale Teridax szybko się z nim rozprawił. Norik żwawo ogłosił, że zmierzą się z Teridaxem, lecz umysły Hagah zostały zmanipulowane przez fale mentalnej energii. Gdy w ich głowach powstała iluzja, że Teridax został pokonany, Toa Hagah opuścili pomieszczenie. Rządy Teridaxa Wychodząc z podziemi, Iruini i pozostali Hagah zajęli się patrolowaniem miasta, przekonani, że wszechświat był bezpieczny. Tren Krom uwolnił ich później z tej iluzji. Iruini dołączył potem do ruchu oporu, wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami. Iruini i ocalali mieszkańcy Wszechświata Matoran przenieśli się później na Spherus Magna, gdy Robot Wielkiego Ducha został zniszczony w bitwie pomiędzy Teridaxem a Wielkim Duchem. Spherus Magna Gaaki, na życzenie Toa Nuva Kopaki, zebrała Iruiniego i pozostałych Toa Hagah, by pomóc Toa Mahri, którzy byli pod kontrolą dziwnej istoty i służyli Skakdi. Cechy i umiejętności Jako Toa Powietrza, Iruini jest w stanie tworzyć, kontrolować i absorbować powietrze. Posiada też umiejętność panowania nad ciśnieniem powietrza, tworzenia tornad, czy wzywania huraganów. Stracił te umiejętności, gdy został Rahaga, ale po powrotnej przemianie w Toa je odzyskał. Jako Toa, Iruini sądził, że jego drużyna powinna spędzić więcej czasu na mniejszych zagrożeniach, takich jak inwazje Rahi. Reszta nie zgadzała się z jego punktem widzenia, co doprowadziło do jego odejścia z drużyny. Jednakże, jego troska o towarzyszy zmusiła go do dołączenia do Norika w celu ich ocalenia. Po przemianie w Rahaga, Iruini szybko poddał się mutacji i swojej nowej formie, i nie był w stanie zaakceptować możliwości, że Keetongu potrafił go uleczyć. Mimo tego był uszczęśliwiony, gdy na powrót stał się Toa, odzyskując śmiały charakter. Rhotuka Iruiniego działały leczniczo, będąc w stanie uleczyć fizyczne rany poprzez dotyk. Jego Rhotuka mogło leczyć choroby i szaleństwo, jeśli były spowodowane fizycznymi czynnikami, ale nie był w stanie cofnąć skutków mutacji, przez co nie mógł użyć swojego Rhotuka, by wyleczyć samego siebie. Podczas pobytu na Metru Nui po Wielkim Kataklizmie, skupiał się na ratowaniu wspinających się Rahi, takich jak Pełzacz Kablowy. Maska i uzbrojenie Toa Hagah Iruini dzierżył Włócznię Huraganów oraz Strzelającą Tarczę Rhotuka, która potrafiła wystrzeliwać leczące koła energii. Nosił Wielką Kanohi Kualsi, Maskę Szybkiej Podróży, pozwalającą mu się teleportować. Jako Rahaga, Iruini nosił berło, którego mógł użyć do zahipnotyzowania Rahi. Ponadto posiadał wmontowany Miotacz Rhotuka. Informacje o zestawach Iruini został wydany jako Rahaga w 2005 roku, licząc 28 części. Do zestawu dołączony był złoty dysk Rhotuka z nadrukowanym kodem Klubu Kanoka. Przedrostek kodu znajdował się na tyle opakowania. Zestaw ten mógł zostać połączony wraz z Norikiem i Bomongą, by utworzyć Trutnia Kolonijnego. Iruini został ponownie wydany latem, tym razem w formie Toa. Był on jednym z dwóch ekskluzywnych zestawów Toa Hagah, wydanych z okazji pięćdziesięciolecia Systemu LEGO. Zestaw zawierał łącznie 52 części. Toa Iruini był dostępny globalnie jako osobny zestaw, ale można go było także zakupić w specjalnym wydaniu wraz z Toa Norikiem. Toa Iruini posiadał złote Rhotuka, tak jak jego forma Rahaga, oraz ciemnozielony wariant. Złote Rhotuka po raz kolejny zawierało jego kod Klubu Kanoka. Poprzez poruszanie mechanizmem na jego plecach można było poruszać jego prawym ramieniem. Toa Iruini był też wydany w zestawie wraz z Sidorakiem. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Początkowo, jego zestaw Toa miał przedstawiać Nidhikiego. * W instrukcji budowy Rahaga jego imię brzmi Lahka. * W niektórych miejscach i materiałach promocyjnych, a także w polskiej wersji językowej W Sieci Mroku, Iruini był błędnie nazwany "Iruni". Pojawienia Linki zewnętrzne * Instrukcja budowy Toa Iruiniego na LEGO.com * Instrukcja budowy Rahaga Iruiniego na LEGO.com Kategoria:Postacie Category:Toa Kategoria:Powietrze Category:Toa Hagah Kategoria:Generacja 1